A power supply is the power source for many electrical systems, such as communication network systems, computer main frames, etc. which have power requirements which are not satisfied by standard Alternating Current (AC) and/or Direct Current (DC) sources. The power supply may derive their electrical current standard AC sources such as conventional utility power and/or from DC sources such as batteries. The power supply then massages the current to produce the required power output.
A power supply is often the largest portion in an electrical system, and is often the most space-consuming portion in the electrical system as well. Therefore, achieving a small package configuration is an important consideration for design purposes.
Another concern in designing a power supply is the ventilation of the power supply. Most of the electrical elements or components on a power supply are heat producers. Heat has an impart on the reliability of performance and efficiency of the power supply. In order to maintain temperatures in the power supply at a desired level, it is often necessary to transfer heat from the heat generating components to a heat dissipative body, such as a heat sink, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,726 issued to Tinder discloses an arrangement for mounting a packaged semiconductor with a heat sink having a channel formed therein. The semiconductor package is positioned within the heat sink channel and is engaged by one or more spring beams which are interposed between one of the channel walls and the semiconductor package. Thus, Tinder provides a heat dissipating passage from the semiconductor package to the heat sink. In Tinder, the packaged semiconductor is typically preassembled to a printed circuit board prior to mounted assembly with the heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,444 issued to Boyd et al. discloses a mounting arrangement for thermal conduction. Boyd et al. provides a heat dissipating path from a U-shaped carrier element to a heat sink through a U-shaped support element. The support element is mounted on the heat sink. The carrier element is attached to the support member. Heat is dissipated from the heat generating electrical components, which are carried by the carrier element, to the heat sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,834 issued to Mayer discloses a power supply having a partition at a bottom of a housing subdividing the housing into first and second spaces, and two heat sinks dissipating heat generated from both spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,638 issued to Andersson et al. discloses a heat sink intended for mounting along the edge of an electrical circuit board in order to cool heat generating components on the circuit board. The heat sink is designed with a longitudinal slot for mounting on the circuit board and a mounting flange located in substantially the same plane as the slot.
The present invention provides a power supply assembly which overcomes many of the disadvantages associated with such devices of this general type.